


In which I ramble and then finally arrive at a meet cute.

by Eastonia



Series: East's Zutara Week Prompted Worldbuilding and Headcanons [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, F/M, Gen, Worldbuilding, Zutara Week, Zutara Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 08:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20060896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastonia/pseuds/Eastonia
Summary: For ZKWeek 2019 Gifts.Fusing Percy Jackson and ATLA together because apparently I can't stop making these alternate universes.





	In which I ramble and then finally arrive at a meet cute.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt me with an AU and a Zutara Week day I missed!
> 
> @eastonia-blog.tumblr.com

A Percy Jackson AU world-build (Involving a lot of gifts).

  * Gaang involved in the PJO!verse: We have former Huntress!Suki, Clear Sighted!Sokka and Aang and Toph as demigods born to minor deities of the wind and earth respectively. 
  * (Yes, Aang and Toph get to keep their bending abilities – Toph still needs contact with the ground to see.) 
  * Katara though? Katara is the daughter of Amphitrite. (If you’ve read any of my headcanons involving the Percy Jackson mythos you’d know that I bloody love Amphitrite). 
  * (Amphitrite gave Hakoda closure. Kya was quite literally lost at sea. Amphitrite saw her dying wishes, assumed Kya’s identity and stayed with Hakoda and Sokka for years). 
  * (She gave birth to Katara about a year after Sokka was born. Kya had barely weaned her son when she died.) 
  * Zuko is complicated. He’s ‘technically’ the son of Medea. A monster. But not quite. Because you see, Medea had many stories surrounding her and the only thing any of them can agree on is that she was gifted her grandfather’s (Helios’) ability to command dragons. 
  * (Medea’s most popular story is that she killed her children. When she felt her benevolent aspects being wiped out, when she felt herself changing to become a monster, she did what other deities-turning-monsters didn’t. She separated everything in her that was still good, that was still kind and still brave – note that good and kind and brave sometimes can be dark – basically, still human. She launched it through time and space and it became Ursa. Ursa-who-once-was-Helios-and-Perse’s-immortal-grandchild. Ursa who’s fading.) 
  * When Katara and Zuko meet it’s after Amphitrite and Ursa-who-was-Medea’s-humanity have both disappeared from their lives; way after they have been given the gifts of life. 
  * (Zuko eventually becomes Blessed of Hestia and is gifted with the ability to control flames.)
  * The first time Katara and Zuko meet it’s after they discover their ‘half-blood’ status but before they reach Camp. 
  * The first time Katara and Zuko meet is when they are fighting monsters with their respective gifts from their mythical parent. Katara’s waterskin which never runs out of ocean water and Zuko flying down out of the sky on a dragon he calls Druk. _Let’s just say it leaves an impression._


End file.
